candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 4 : Waffle Walk
Waffle walk On to the 4th episode since I made the "complete" version of Candy Crush editor . Ingredients levels are the most in this episode with 5 of them including the final one, then 4 jelly and 4 candy order levels, plus 2 timed levels. There are also 7 5-colored levels, 6 6-colored levels, 1 4-colored level and 1 3-colored level. The extension of the images for this levels is wawa. The third episode in a row with an alliteration close to the end of the alphabet. Can it be interpreted psychologically ? Maybe... it also has several "simpler" episodes, with fewer or no blockers or simpler forms. Previous episode : Very sweet vault Next episode : Fried forest Level 46 Many colour bombs will fall through the level. Level 47 The first blockerless level in my propositions. First ingredient appears at 44 moves left. 2nd one will appear 30 moves after, unless you bring it down. Holes aren't candyproof, i.e. they can be crossed by candies. Level 48 The chocolate can't cross the conveyor belt. If you destroy one chocolate tile, it will be replaced soon. Level 49 The initial bomb is the only one. Level 50 Level 51 2nd level in a row with a link between worlds the number of moves and the mission. Level 52 New swirls will fall from time to time. Ingredients are released at 29 and 9 moves left, unless you drop the first ingredient faster. Level 53 First timed level with 6 colors. Also, like conveyor belts, candy frogs didn't appear yeat in any timed level but I bet this is possible. Dispensers always release bombs when possible. Level 54 From both dispensesr, only swirls will fall, at the rate of 1 per move per dispenser if you didn't destroy any on either side. Level 55 Sort of tribute to level 421. A new bomb appears every 2 moves. Level 56 First 3-colored level. Top part : contains 3 conveyor belts going left. If you didn't destroy a swirl with a swap, three new ones will appear. No new bombs. Nothing will appear on the bottom part. There is a gap of three to separate both parts. Level 57 Chameleon candies will appear from time to time, but initial swirls are the only ones. This is a 8x8 level. Level 58 Just a straightforward level... ingredients will always start in the corners. Level 59 The bomb dispenser will always dispense new bombs. Don't forget, you can get rid of two wild combos very easily here. Level 60 The moves are a reference to the level itself. Two ingredients always appear at the corner at start. The third ingredient will be available at X moves left, with X equal to the number of stars you collected in the 14 first levels. The fourth ingredient will be available 10 moves after the 3rd has been released. Unless you bring them down quickly enough, as usual. In this level, bombs are dispensed like ingredients in most of my ingredient levels : a new bomb will be available either 5 moves after one has been released or when all bombs on screen (including the starting one) are gone ; one bomb is available immediatly. If you don't want to swap the ingredients outside of the conveyor belt, save at least one liquorice block and use the famous diagonal slide technic. Category:Blog posts